Tamed?
by SalinaSwathe
Summary: Sesshomaru is somehow thrust into the Soul Society by way of Naraku' s magic. Stuck there for the time being, Kenpachi Zaraki takes him to keep an eye on the yokai, and question him. Weakened in the new realm and without a pinch of powers, will Kenpachi be able to tame the prideful inu yokai? How would Sesshomaru possibly react? Yaoi No Likey, No Readie! Slight BDSM, Smut,
1. Chapter 1: Tamed?

I awoke to a haze in my eyes, and little feeling in my limbs. My head bobbed about on a boneless neck as I struggled to look up with no avail. I racked my brain trying to figure out how this Sesshomaru could've possibly gotten into such a situation, but nothing came but a slight pain in my mind, and I groaned both in frustration and pain. It angered me to hear how pathetic the groan sounded; it sounded like a low whimper.

"It's awake."

The voice was just over an enlightened murmur, but it still boomed in my ears. I sniffed the air finding that the voice was human, and that there was another nearby.

"What is it?"

"An arrancar?"

I felt a hand push open my kimono and feel around on my chest, back and abdomen. It retreated and then opened my mouth.

_How dare they touch me?!_ I growled in irritation.

The voice was not intimidated by my growl. "No holes, and I don't see a remnant of a mask anywhere," it said steadily. "Could it be a new form of hollow? Maybe a vizard?"

I felt an oddly strong presence approach and the two voices gasped. "Captain Zaraki!"

There was a long pause as I heard footsteps close the distance as it approached me. A large hand cupped my chin and made my dangling head look up.

If laughing were possible for me, I would've been engaged in the act at that very moment. I could tell that the newcomer was a human however its head had spikes protruding from it, making it look like a porcupine, or sea urchin.

"So this is what the recovery team discovered. You two know what it is yet?" this "Zaraki" person inquired.

"No, we were just in the process of theorizing its species and origin," one voice piped.

"So... you were guessing?"

"We prefer not to call it that," the second voice offered.

There was a pause and Zaraki released my head to allow it to dangle once more. "Can it speak?"

"We're not sure."

I felt a soft slap to my cheek. It wasn't actually soft, I felt a slight sting in my flesh afterward.

"Hey... _smack_... wake up... _smack_... speak," a small flurry of stinging slaps assaulted my cheeks.

"Captain Zaraki, stop! Even if it could speak, it's too sedated to do so!" the second voice yelled, but the slaps continued.

I snarled and snapped at the hand with my fangs. The hand pulled away in time and slammed over my mouth, effectively slamming my head against the surface I was leaning against.

The deep voice of Zaraki let out a low rumble of a chuckle. "Tough guy, eh? You are a guy right?" His other hand gripped the top hem of my sashinuki hakama and pulled them to peer inside. "As I figured." His hands left my person and I heard metal cuffs being opened. My body slid down the tilted surface before Zaraki caught me and slung me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm taking him back to my barracks." I felt him head for the door and the other two pattered quickly after him. "I'll bring him back when I've forced some information out of his ass."

"Captain Kurotsuchi will be upset by this."

"I don't care."


	2. Chapter 2: Captured?

I awoke once more, this time on my stomach, not remembering when I passed out. The haze in my eyes was gone when I opened them, but I closed them once more when the sunlight hit me in the face. I shifted slightly, noticing that I was bare except for my mokomoko which lay limply over my shoulder, still attached to my tail bone as if it were a tail, and that I was bound at the wrist and ankles. I then noticed something odd about my body. I lifted my head and looked to my left shoulder, expecting to see a stump, however my sights were rewarded when I instead saw my fully restored arm. Surprised utterly, I turned it as much as the wooden restraints allowed, seeing my arm markings and clawed hand.

_How could this have happened?_ I wondered.

I concentrated for a moment trying to remember what transpired before this. Images came to me, scattered and strange, but when I managed to put them together I remembered.

_Naraku cackled as Tokijin sliced through his body, completely severing his head and right arm from the rest of his body. It had been easy, too easy, to inflict this injury, and I realized all too late that it had been a trap as I jumped away._

_His blood did not fall to the ground, it floated and swirled making a vortex in midair as it began pulling everything in. I stabbed Tokijin into the ground and held on._

_"Lord Sesshomaru!"_

_I looked up just as Rin soared over my head towards the vortex. I sent my mokomoko after her, but she was sucked into the vortex before I could grab her, and now the vortex had a hold on the extra appendage. The force yanked me and Tokijin right off the ground and into the gaping hole._

_I heard Jaken call my name just as I passed through and the vortex closed._

_The inside of the vortex inflicted pain upon me, five times the amount I'm tolerant to, and it brought about my transformation into my true form. I left the vortex's realm and my three paws hit the ground crushing whatever buildings had been there. The pain sent me into a frenzy as I howled and stormed about, acid pouring from my mouth as drool and as a mist killing the living and destroying buildings._

_"Unknown being in the Seretei! All squads report to subdue the unknown being!" a female voice announced throughout the city._

_Black clad figures swarmed me with swords and other weapons, but I batted them away with my paws like the insignificant flies they were._

_Another figure appeared in front of me wearing a strange mask, and wielding and black sword. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" it cried and swung it creating a black energy wave. I expected it to have no affect, but my strength wavered and when it hit my shoulder I felt its full force and was knocked through the air, and out of my form._

_I hit the ground in my human form, bounced, and slid across the ground until I came to a stop. I groaned as my left arm stump felt odd, and darkness crept at the edges of my vision. Figures came to loom over me as I fell unconscious._

I shuddered as a presence entered the room and looked towards the door I was facing. I could tell from the odd hair style that it was Zaraki.

I studied the human. He was tall, probably 6' 7", 9" taller then my height. A scar went vertically down the left side of his face and an eyepatch covered the right eye. His look was aggresive and wild, verging on insane with high pronounced cheek bones and browless eyebrow ridges.

"So you're awake," he mumbled with a pleased yet manic grin. He strolled around my body and sat of the floor on my right side, blocking the sun spilling in from the window, and casting his shadow over me. He looked at me as if expecting me to say something, but I remained mum, and he spoke instead. "Who and what are you?"

Silence.

"You a hollow? Arrancar? Whatever you are, you sure ain't human or a soul."

Silence

He grinned a feral grin. "You ain't talkin, huh?" He grabbed my ankle and unlocked the wooden binding. "I have ways of making you talk."

I growled and kicked out of his grip, and then kicked him in his chin. The force snapped his head back and made one of his bells fall from his hair spikes. He roughly grabbed my thighs and forced them to the ground, spread open to expose my lower regions. "Wanna play rough, huh?"

I growled menacingly at him and yanked at the wooden wrist restraints fully expecting the wood to shatter and the chain links to explode from their segments, but instead I only created a loud clank from the chain and a groan from the wood. =Where has my strength gone?=

His large hands left my thighs and I quickly closed them, as he began removing his black hakama. "I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm," he murmured as his hard length lurched out of its cloth barrier. It's size sent a shiver up my spine; a big length for a big man.

He licked three of his fingers as he forced my legs open once more with his free hand and knee, and without warning shoved one of them into my anus. To my distaste, I let out a loud groan. It angered me, and in my rage, I snatched my leg from his grasp and kicked him in the chest. He fell, and I quickly scooted away.

He rubbed his chest and grinned maniacally at me. "So you do have some fight in you!"

I snarled. "If you believe that I would allow you to touch me in such a way without a fight then you are mistaken!" I slammed the wooden restraints against the wall behind me, and they shattered.

Before I could stand and make my escape, Zaraki grabbed my mokomoko and yanked me back towards him. The pain stretched throughout my body from the pull, and my eyes glazed. He flipped me onto my back and spread my legs again.

"I was going to prep you first, but then you went and did that," Zaraki muttered. With a low grunt he thrust his full length into me sending more pain into my being and the scent of my blood assaulted my nose.

I threw my head back with a silent scream. I saw red as I snarled and cracked my knuckles and swiped at him, attempting to use poison claw, but my powers failed me, and he caught my wrist with little effort. He grabbed my other wrist and held them down above my head. I snarled again as he pulled out, but it turned into a whimper when he thrust into me again and hit a small bundle of nerves. He must've noticed for he hit the same spot over and over again turning my angry snarls into enraptured mewls. My manhood stood at attention, and precum pearled at the tip.

I yelped when he hit my prostate, and he grinned cruelly at me. "You wanna tell me who and what you are?" He thrust into me roughly. "Maybe why you're here?"

I bared my fangs at him. "Bite...me...filth...!" I seethed.

Zaraki chuckled as he rose on his knees. "This could've been so much simpler for you." He pulled out and flipped me onto my stomach and on my knees, I tried to get away but he grabbed my head and slammed it onto the tatami, dazing me slightly. In the new position, he pounded into me mercilessly, sounding a clap from our thighs whenever he thrusted in. I cried out in surprise and pain, but could do nothing. He rammed into my prostate until finally I reached my climax. I howled as I released, and fell limp and passed out for the third time that day.

**~/~**

Me: Yay! The second chapter is finished!

Sesshomaru: Salina...

Me: *flinches* Y-Yes?

Sesshomaru: Do you really believe that this Sesshomaru would be raped by a lowly Soul Reaper?

Me: N-No of course not! It's just that-!

Sesshomaru: Then what makes you think it's okay to write such a thing?

Me: I was getting to that.

Sesshomaru: *glares and cracks knuckles* Talking back?

Me: *gulps* Rin! Rin! *gasps* Rin' s not here yet! Sesshomaru-sama, please have mercy! Kyaaa!

Kenpachi: *laughs* You guys'll get a new chapter if Salina here survives.

Me: Kenny, help me!

Kenpachi: Yeah, yeah, I'm coming... Oh, and review or I'll make sure Yachiru steals all your sweets.


	3. Chapter 3: Confession?

__Bleach's rightful owner is Tite Kubo and Sesshomaru belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! This story is for nonprofit entertainment purposes only!

* * *

_Kenpachi's POV_

The strange being fell limp with its release, and I groaned mine, filling him with my seed. I pulled out and loomed over him and thought over what had happened. I hadn't planned on getting off on the whole matter, but the way his growls turned into pleasured moans and yips, and how tight and hot he'd been had pushed me over the edge.

"Geez, what a mess," I grumbled having looked over all the cum and blood and sweat everywhere. Towels. I really needed towels. I stood, fixed my hakama, and left.

I returned and was surprised to see that the male was already up and trying to get to his feet. He lifted to his knees before making the mistake of trying to straighten his back, and fell to the floor with that pretty butt towards me. I grinned; I'd never seen someone fall so gracefully before.

He shuddered, and I noticed something drip from his asshole and onto that big fluffy tail of his. He reached behind himself and swiped at his inner thigh, and brought his hand to his face. The substance on his hand was pink, a mixture of my cum and his blood. He "Tched" and reached behind himself again, wincing when he bent his back in the process, and gave up on that method. He paused before reaching between his legs to reach his abused asshole that way. He whimpered as he shoved his middle and ring finger into the stretched ring of muscle and began digging out the creamy pink gunk.

I watched as be began shuddering with every movement of his fingers. His butt and shoulders lifted slightly and he began panting. He turned his head to the side and I could see the look on his gob. His eyes were closed tight, and his teeth clutched. "_Dammit, I'm enjoying this,_" the look seemed to say.

I frowned as I grew hard at the display, and kneeled behind him. It seemed that it had been the first time he'd noticed my presence, because he gasped and snatched his fingers from his hole and tried to elbow me. I caught his arm, and twisted it so that his face slammed the floor and any attempt to get up would cause great pain to his shoulder.

I moved his tail out of the way and began cleaning him out using the towels I'd brought. He growled low in his throat but otherwise didn't fight. Done cleaning his ass I cleaned off his blood streaked thighs and then his sullied hand. He sensed that I was done and snatched his hand from my grip, and simply laid there.

"Bastard," he muttered silently.

I grunted in amusement, and ran my hand through his long silver hair.

He whipped around and slapped me, his golden eyed momentarily turning red. " Don't touch me!" he snarled in rage.

Frowning, I touched my stinging cheek, and then grinned cruelly. I grabbed his head and slammed it into the floor, putting more force into it this time. "And here I'd thought I'd broken you! Good thing I didn't; I'd hate for you to go boring on me." I grabbed the base of his tail and yanked it upwards, displaying his broken orifice to the fullest.

He screeched in pain and tears poured from his golden again eyes.

"Heh, I knew this tail of yours was some sort of weakness!" I yanked it again for good measure, enjoying his scream again and his begging for me to to release his tail, or "mokomoko" as he called it. "How sweet, you actually named it! Heh, now tell me what I want to know."

He kept that mouth of his closed tight, and I let go of his head to loosen my hakama again, and thrust my cock into him again, making him scream. He clawed at the tatami as I pounded into his cute ass.

"S-Sesshomaru!"

I stopped pounding him into the floor. "What was that?"

He panted hard and spat out, "My name is Sesshomaru. I am a high ranking inu yokai, and Lord of the Western Lands, and I don't know why I'm here!"

"Heh. Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Now would you by chance be willing to tell this to the other squad captains, and Head Captain Yamamoto?"

"Yes! Now release me, you vile human!"

I chuckled and pulled out, a little disappointed that I didn't get to fuck him a little more before he spilled his guts. I watched him move his ass out of my reach and that mokomoko of his wrapped around his waist as if to protect himself, and he laid on the rest of it. Honestly, that thing had to have been at least 8 feet long.

I reached into my sleeve and pulled out a standard Nest of Maggots uniform, a white robe and black sash, and tossed it to him. "Get dressed. I'll give you an hour for your ass to heal. I need you to be able to sit up straight so I won't have to explain my interrogation methods to those other bastards."

Sesshomaru hesitated before carefully rising to his knees. I looked away for a moment and turned back when I heard a ripping noise; he was ripping the seam in the shoulder.

"What're you doing?"

He said nothing to me, he only rolled his shoulders as his tail began to travel up his spine and stopped on his right shoulder blade.

_What the Hell?_

The tail moved fluidly to thread throughout the rip he'd made, and he quickly fixed the robe around himself and tied the sash. He notice my staring and sneered, "What are you looking at?"

I scratched my cheek. "So that thing's not actually a tail?"

With a gracefully flick of his arm he pulled his hair from out of the collar of the robe, and allowed the tail to wrap around his right arm. "No. I believe I said it was my mokomoko."

"Which is what?"

He shrugged. "My father never explained it to me. I merely think of it as an extra appendage." He shuddered. "I feel disgusting. Where can I bathe?"

I laughed outright at that. "Bath! Ha, you're a funny one," I scoffed and turned to leave. "Oh and don't bother trying to leave. You're surrounded by the toughest Soul Reapers in the Seiretei."

~/~

"You've tamed him?" Soifon scoffed in disbelief. "I must see this."

I grunted at the smaller captain, and led her to the room where I was keeping our destructive guest.

"AAGHHH!"

_Ikkaku?_

We both rushed towards the room and I slammed the sliding door open. I grinned at the sight.

Sesshomaru had Ikkaku Madarame pinned to the wall using his boa. His expression was cold and calm.

Soifon gave me a look as if to say, "_Tamed, my ass,_" and moved to unsheath her suzumebachi to subdue Sesshomaru. My eyes narrowed at the thought of her touching him, and I moved to subdue him myself.

Walking forward, I reached out and grabbed his boa and yanked it upwards, taking him with it. His scream pierced the air, and Ikkaku was dropped. He quickly got to his feet. "Bastard! You snuck me!" He stepped forward, but Soifon flash stepped and blocked his path.

"Madarame-san, you will back off, or else."

Ikkaku, well aware of what "or else" was, narrowed his eyes, but only muttered, "Tch, I want a rematch later," as he left the room.

I watched my 3rd seat leave the room, and turned back to my prisoner. I grinned as I allowed his feet to touch the floor before wrapping the fluffy boa around his neck and slamming him into the wall. "Mind telling me what happened, Sesshomaru?" I asked, malicious intent dripped from my tone, daring him to say something that would warrant another "torture" session.

Sesshomaru tried his best not to move for fear of putting any strain on his boa. "You didn't honestly expect that this Sesshomaru would willingly remain in this place when the perfect opportunity to escape presented itself to me?"

"Zaraki!" Soifon interrupted. "You don't mean to tell me that you left him alone, fully able to move and reek havoc if he so chose?"

I looked at her and then back to Sesshomaru. "I don't know, does he look like he's going to reek havoc anytime soon?" I tugged Sesshomaru upwards to emphasize my smartass remark. My cock twitched at the wheezey gasps of pain the demon Lord sputtered out at being strangled with his own boa. Damn his flushed face turned me on.

"This is unacceptable, Kenpachi Zaraki! Not only did you steal the prisoner from the research and development department, but you have also failed to restrain him!"

"I don't know, I think this is pretty restrained." I finally let up on the poor bastard and allowed air to flow to his lungs. He hacked and gave me a weak glare.

Soifon turned away. "Head Captain Yamamoto may have allowed you to keep the prisoner, but I don't think that was such a wise decision. I'm going to speak with him now, and request that the prisoner be moved to the Nest of Maggots for better surveillance."

My eyes narrowed and I dropped Sesshomaru and stomped over to the small woman. "Listen, bitch," I spat. "I've got this thing handled, so you should keep yer nose outta this." I interrupted her when she opened her mouth. "Look, I got him to open his mouth, therefore I decide where he stays for now!" I shoved her through the door. "We're having a meeting over this yokai's fate in two hours, I don't want to see your face until then." Done with the little woman, I slammed the screen door.

There was silence and then I heard, "I'm going to make sure that you lose custody of that yokai, Zaraki!" and footsteps receded.

I humphed. _Fat chance of that..._

Temper flaring and slightly aroused I looked to Sesshomaru. He sat where I left him, his boa still wrapped around his neck loosely with the excess pooling into his lap. His face was flushed and dazed, and he stared into space as he absent mindedly stroked the matted fur of his boa. I strolled over and sat next to him; he didn't fight as I pulled him into my lap. He flinched and tensed up when I grabbed his boa and gingerly unwrapped it from his neck. He "tched."

"Don't get used to this... this 'obedience,'" he uttered. "The only reason you've managed to...to-"

"Tame?" I offered.

"-weaken my resolve, is because this place has sapped me of my strength. We're we in my own land you would've died horribly before you even managed to touch me."

I stared at him bemused and he glared back from the corners of his eyes. A long stretch of silence passed and then my laughter poured out in loud harsh barks. "Oh really? I'd like to see that; you at your strongest. No, I'd like to fight you at your strongest!"

Sesshomaru turned his head fully to me, thoroughly surprised. His countenance calmed to what I've found to be his neutral expression. "Che, foolish human." He turned away again. "You'd die."

I grabbed his chin and made him face me again. "I don't care... so long as you make my last fight a good fight." I shifted my hold on him and laid him supine before me with his butt still in my lap and his legs on either side.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me. "Just what, pray tell, do you think you're doing?"

"What?" I asked as I untied his sash and loosened my hakama. "You didn't think that we'd just talk for the next two hours, did you?"

Sesshomaru glared at me, only making me harder. "You have the libido of an incubus! I'm not here for your carnal enjoyment!"

I chuckled as I plunged into him. "Shut up, candy ass, or I won't be gentle with you."

~/~

Salina: Yay! Third chapter done! I can't wait for-!

Sesshomaru: Kenpachi... I believe I already explained the proper term in which to call this "fluffy boa", as you so called it.

Kenpachi: Yeah, so?

Salina: *sighs* Looks like they're fighting again.

Sesshomaru: Then why do you insist of calling it a boa or a tail?

Kenpachi: Look, candy ass, when that thing is attached to your ass I'm calling it a tail, and when it's over your shoulder I'm calling it a boa, I don't see a problem so long as the readers know what the fuck I'm talking about!

Salina: *the other two continue to argue in background* Umm... this may go on for quite a while. Anyway! I hope to update soon! I'd appreciate a review, but if you don't it's okay you're all still beautiful people!

Sesshomaru: And why do you seem obsessed with slamming my head into the floor?

Salina: *sighs again* This is going to be a long night...


End file.
